


Sick Days

by squiddlesparty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically dirk is sick and jake takes care of him, this ship needs a break from sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlesparty/pseuds/squiddlesparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk has allergies and doesn't handle it well, so Jake gives him some boyfriend cuddles to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> A spur of the moment thing. I got an idea and went with it. It's not very long but I hope people like it all the same. Enjoy!

Light footsteps could be heard from the other room as your boyfriend padded around in search of what you assumed would be painkillers he returned with. You turned your hea so that your nose was stuffed into the pillow underneath your head, which smelled vaguely of Jake's shampoo. You inhaled. You loved the smell of Jake. Speaking of him, you heard his bedroom door open and click shut behind him.   
"Hey there, pal," you hear him greet quietly. "How are you feeling?"  
You roll your eyes. "I'm fine," you say, your voice slightly muffled by the pillow, which still held your face. The sound was also a tad nasally, that being from your stuffy nose and the cough you had to hold back as you spoke, which you now took the time to let out. Jake pats your back and rubs your shoulder as you do.  
"No, you're not. Don't worry, love! Jakey's going to get you all up and feeling chummy soon!" Jake announced cheerfully, causing you to groan.  
"Oh, wonderful. This is going to be a disaster," you whine into the pillow, coughing again.  
"Here, I brought you something," he tells you, holding out a hand with a few pills in his palm. You could kiss him right now but then who would take care of you if he got sick too? You don't even care. You grab his cheeks in your palms and pull him down to shove your lips together. He only chuckles at you as he pulls away.  
"Here. C'mon. The sooner you take them, the sooner you'll feel better." 

He didn't have to tell you twice. You take the pills and swallow them all at once, chugging the water in the glass he gave you. He warns you to slow down, laughing that you don't need to get any more sick.

"You're already sicker than a dog, Strider," he says in that goofy accent of his. You hit him lightly with your pillow before laying back down, gesturing him to lay down with you. He does, and you curl up against him. You feel so much better already, just with him being by your side. The allergy medicine he gave you makes you sleepy and you sigh, closing your eyes and leaning against his shoulder. He strokes your hair back and presses a kiss against your forehead, and the last thing you hear before you doze off is a quiet, "I love you." You smile softly and let sleep take over. You love him too.


End file.
